


Gang Aft Agley

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (A Slightly Different Spin On) Journey's End, 4X13 (Journey's End), Alternative Perspective, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never <i>meant</i> to be for ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang Aft Agley

  
_He that made this knows all the cost_

Leaving Rose on that parallel beach had taken everything he had, but he'd had no choice – she was the only person he could possibly trust with the alter-ego his botched regeneration had created. He honestly believed she was the only one with the ability to “fix” him.

Thing is, he’d never meant it as a permanent arrangement. He’d been surprised that the metacrisis had worked, but he was willing to take a gamble on it and willing to plan on the basis that it would _continue_ to work. The Doctor and the DoctorDonna; two Time Lords could do what one alone could no longer do, couldn’t they, and travel into parallel universes? Give him the opportunity to go back, to the woman with the stranglehold on both his hearts.

Well that had been the plan. Such as it was, and like most of his plans he was pretty much winging it. He’d invested so much of his future happiness in having it work that by the time they'd landed at Dårlig ulv Stranden he was already choosing to deny that the possibility of failure existed, was refusing to acknowledge the signs on Donna’s face that her mind was already failing under the strain of a Time Lord consciousness.

And when he had to wipe her mind of it and everything about him so that she could live, and in doing so seal Rose Tyler in that parallel universe for ever and a day, something in him – hope, he thought – went with it.

_For he gave all his heart and lost._

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from _To A Mouse_ and belongs to Robert Burns; the italicised quotations in the fic are from _Never Give All The Heart_ and belong to W. B. Yeats.


End file.
